vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflee
Who is Conflee? I am Conflee. More helpfully- Conflee is a VRChat Roleplayer and Legends Wiki Historian (thats this wiki). On top of this, he dabbles in dozens of other projects and activities, including serious Medieval Fantasy Minecraft Roleplay, making maps and mods for Minecraft, drawing, and writing. Biography and Lore Conf is a strange little defective robot who showed up in the Metaverse, damaged and malfunctioning. They were taken in and patched up by a band of scavengers, before making a grand escape- which was not grand, and was mostly accidental. They now reside in The City, where the story continues. Personality Roleplay: Conf comes off as an excitable wallflower. They tend to stay out of the way, but when they do get involved there is an energy to it that is hard to match for some. They can frequently be spotted running around establishments, trying to find something to snag their interests. In conversation and action, the little robot seems daft and not a little oblivious to his surroundings, but on occasion a glimmer breaks through. A brief moment displaying an intuitive and almost cunning mind. So rarely. Out of Character: I'll make this point very clearly written by myself, Conf. I want to state it because I am obviously biased, but I think I am able to recognize some of my flaws. I am an extrovert in the skin of an introvert. I don't like talking to large numbers of people, or instigating conversation with my voice, but I love debates in text, where I can safely hide behind my fingers guiding my voice so to speak. I can be stubborn, and to some contrary. Generally though, I am a dork. I've spent 4 years immersed in a Minecraft Roleplay setting- granted, it's well made with better lore than some AAA games and a consistent setting, but still. I frequently have waves of "Im fine" and "Oh shit I really am not fine" but, overall, it's pretty good. I like joking around, terrible memes, and generally when I do open up, you won't be able to get me to shut the hell up. I don't want a hard job, I don't want a lot of work. I seem lazy, I just don't see the point in much. Entertainment calls to me, and I know I can never settle with a boring 9 to 5 work week. Trivia *Conf is an experienced Roleplayer, but is only now dabbling in VRChat Roleplay, despite working on this wiki dedicated almost solely to that for months. *Conf's favorite food is Chicken Alfredo. His favorite color is also purple, hence the beanie. *He tends to get obsessively attached to pieces of media, this hyper focused interest switching around rapidly. Frequent targets of this include the SCP Foundation, the Yogscast, Adventure Time, and Star Wars. *Despite thinking Gir is one of the most amazing characters to grace Cartoons ever, Conf has only barely watched Invader Zim. *Legend says that Conf's puns are so fantastically shitty that they have the power to figure out how to end this stupid analogy. *Conf is a fresh Purple Lotus roleplayer. Gallery Conflee.png|Conf's main Roleplay Model ConfleeMed.png|A quick sketchy art Conf did of himself Category:Characters Category:People Category:Robots Category:Articles Still Underconstruction